


The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Canon Compliant, F/M, ambiguous afterlife, but the heroes are in a nice place, the troubled baddies are kinda in temporary limbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures of the Beacon Hills gang after their unfortunate and untimely deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning

It’s a scream that alerts them, pulls them from their dozing and urges them forward. They can feel it, not the way Lydia does, the way a Banshee can, but the way another you recognize another like you, another spirit.

“Scott…?” her voice says, cracked and thin, static vibrato.

“No honey, not Scott. Not yet,” another girl says, stepping away from the light, brilliant blonde curls flouncing and shining in the light.

Taken aback Allison falters, hand raised to her mouth. “Erica?” she asks, disbelieving.

A strong hand touches her shoulder, not violent or encroaching, but filled with warmth and comfort. “Hey Allison,” Boyd says, voice silky smooth, baritone.

“B-boyd? Where am I?” Allison asks, falling into him as she sobs lightly.

“Shhh, it’s ok,” he assures her, rubbing her back as he motions for Erica. “You’re safe now, there’s nothing left to hunt, you can be at peace.”

Looking up with tear-stained eyes, she smiles, crooked and half hearted, but still there, at them both. “My mom?”

“You can go visit her, she’s not up here yet,” Erica says, hugging her tight before pulling away. Allison looks shocked, paler than normal, and Erica frowns. “Oh no! I didn’t, oh I didn’t mean there honey. Boyd?”

“Some people move on right away, others have things they need to let go of, to get past,” Boyd states plainly, simply. “She’ll be here soon, visiting her might help, really.”

* * *

 

It’s a whimpering that pulls them from their game next, the three friends playing cards and laughing bright and high. They follow the noise with apprehension, unsure who they’ll find. It’s so soon Allison thinks, worried who it will be.  When they stumble forward, eyes blinking and dazed, she still isn’t sure.

“Aiden” Boyd intones, walking over to greet him.

The boy’s eyes flash open, showing panic and fear. “What, but, where am I?” Aiden asks, voice smaller than Allison’s ever heard it.

“The end. The beginning. Nothing and everything. But your journey’s not over yet I’m afraid,” Erica says, offering a comforting hand.

“I’m dead though. I’m dead and I left Ethan. And I killed... I killed you both!” he cries, and it’s the first time they’ve ever seen this much emotion from him.

“Yeah, we kinda wanted you to die to be honest,” Boyd huffs out, laughter deep and resounding. “But we’re over it now. Being here, it just kind of makes hate and anger pointless. Besides, we heard all about your old crew, about the things you guys went through and how Douchecalion twisted you guys from scared kids who needed shelter, like Erica, Isaac and I were, into what you were then.”

“I’m so sorry,” Aiden says, falling to his knees in front of them, prostrate. “Can you, can you forgive me?” He looks up with pleading eyes at them both, glancing back and forth.

Erica just shakes her head, helps him off his knees. “We’ve already forgiven you, now it’s time for you to forgive yourself.”

“Hey, I’m here to pick up Aiden?” a voice says, coming from nowhere, but then a figure is standing before them.

“Matt?” Allison asks, slightly surprised.

“Oh, uh, hey. I’m really sorry about what happened to you. Went down swinging though, huh?” Matt says, aiming for cheerful and missing by a mile.

“Yeah, swinging…” Allison mutters, getting a nudge from Erica and laughing as they walk off, arm in arm.

“Boyd and I are taking a bet on how long it is before Matt gets up here,” Erica teases, throwing her head back at the boy and smirking. “We’re betting even Aiden gets here sooner.”

“Who are you? Where are you taking me?” Aiden asks, clearly nervous as he comes to stand by him.

“To a place where you can learn to get over what you’ve been through, what you’ve done. I admit, its not as fun as up here, but it’s not so bad,” Matt shrugs, grabbing him by the elbow and ushering him away.

“Will I get to see my brother again?” Aiden asks, voice whisper soft and on the verge of breaking.

“With a little practice you’ll be able to see them as much as you want. I’m kind of jealous of him actually.”

“Why”

“Because he got Danny,” Matt deadpans as they blink out of sight.

“So what do we do now?” Allison asks, having watched the other boys disappear.

“Whatever we want, but first let’s finish our card game,” Erica says, dragging Allison by the hand and kissing Boyd as they sit down, dealing each of them a new hand. A better hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this something people want to see more of? Because I have some ideas...
> 
> As always, you can hit me up at my [Tumblr](http://wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com)


End file.
